


Insight

by Wizarmonfan (Copperfur)



Series: Fallout-verse [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Wizarmonfan
Summary: Darcmon's thoughts on the prophecy that would save the real and Digital Worlds.





	Insight

**Author's Note:**

> Challenges: Flash week 11 #963: thoughtful and Original Characters #5: diligent.

I'm Darcmon, a Seer of the Holy Court Armada. I see Angemon, a soldier of the Holy Court, has already mentioned me and the prophecy I foresaw. But let me go into more detail into it and the half breed who would come about because of it.

 

From the day I hatched, I was trained to use my powers as an oracle. Minor things here and then were predicted as I matured, but nothing quite so profound came until I'd just evolved into my Adult form.

 

Of course, I'd fallen in love with Angemon along the way, but there was no chance of becoming his mate when the prophecy ensured Angemon would become the father of a half-Digimon child.

 

The prophecy was rather plain in my opinion, but others would disagree with me.

 

It basically said a human woman would find herself transported to the Digital World and would become intimate with an angel soldier. A half-Digimon child would be born from the union within the digital realm who would save the real and digital worlds from war's destruction.

 

That woman returned to the Digital World when she was overdue and gave birth to the half-breed. But we all feared he was dead at first… Until he moved just as Angemon was about to bury him.

 

Oh, how the Holy Court celebrated that day!


End file.
